Masks (Payday 2)
If you are looking for masks in Payday: The Heist you can find those here. PAYDAY 2 brings a new feature that allows players to customize a cosmetic mask to individualize and adorn their in-game heister. Custom masks consist of a form, a color scheme, a pattern, and a material. Unlike the first game, where they are given to the player if they meet certain specifications, they are randomly found at the end of each heist if the player selects the correct card (like weapon attachments). Unlike the guns and attachments, the mask, scheme, and pattern can only be used once. You are only given a specific amount of mask slots, but you can sell masks to get some in game currency and extra space. David Goldfarb, Game Director at Overkill Software, has stated that there are over 15.2 million combinations for masks. The created masks can be worn by all 4 characters. Masks Masks can only be customized once and you will not be able to customize it any further once you applied any color, pattern or material. Even if you leave any of the 3 empty you won't be able to fill it later. This means you can only sell a customized mask but you are unable to recover any components. Fuchsia Items are Infamous. Blue Items are Default. mask3.png|Dallas mask4.png|Chains hoxton.png|Hoxton wolf.png|Wolf dallasnopattern.png|Dallas chainsnopattern.png|Chains hoxtonnopatern.png|Hoxton wolfnopattern.png|Wolf mask23.png|The Grin The_Dillenger_Death_Mask.png|The Dillenger Death Mask The_Cthulu.png|Cthulhu Skull mask.png|The Skull (CCE Only) mask5.png|Alienware gagball.png|Gagball Anonymous.png|Anonymous Monkey Business.png|Monkey Business Mr._Sackcloth.png|Mr. Sackcloth Mr._Smooth.png|Mr. Smooth Big_Lips.png|The Big Lips The_Brainiac.png|The Brainiac The Cannula.png|The Cannula The_Crybaby.png|The Crybaby The Hog.png|The Hog Themummy.png|The Mummy The Pout.png|The Pout The_Shogun.png|The Shogun The Shrunken Head.png|The Shrunken Head The Starved.png|The Starved The Zombie.png|The Zombie mask1.png|The Perfect Stranger mask6.png|Oni mask7.png|The Zipper mask8.png|The Troll mask10.png|Hockey Mask mask11.png|Baby Rhino mask12.png|The Jaw mask13.png|Blackhearted mask15.png|The Undead mask16.png|The Outlander mask17.png|Kenneth mask19.png|The Horned Beast mask20.png|The Bullet mask21.png|The Vampire mask22.png|Greek Tragedy mask24.png|The Dripper mask2.png|Calaca mask18.png|The Rage mask14.png|Unknown Materials Materials are one-time-use items. If you use it on a single mask it will be gone from your inventory. Fuchsia Items are Infamous. Blue Items are Default. Plastic.png|Plastic pat-titanium.png|Titanium mat-crackled.png|Crackled Bismuth.png|Bismuth Clean_Rock.png|Clean Rock White_Rock.png|White Rock Flesh.png|Flesh Patterns Patterns are one-time-use items if you use it on a single mask it will be gone from your inventory. Light Gray is the primary color. Dark Gray is the secondary color. White parts are white or if you chose a pattern it will be that pattern. Blue parts are gonna be transparent and therefor display what the unaltered mask looks like in those areas. pat-loveoverkill.png|I love Overkill (CCE Only) Pat-electriccenter.png|Electric Center pat-celticknot.png|Celtic Knot pat-dragonsplit.png|Dragon Split pat-theswirls.png|The Swirls pat-violentbite.png|Violent Bite pat-godismyjudge.png|God is my Judge Colors Colors are one-time-use items if you use it on a single mask it will be gone from your inventory. redred.png|Solid Red yellowgreen.png|Warm Yellow Olive Green redback.png|Red Black lightbluesteelblue.png|Light Blue Steel Blue brightyellowdarkgray.png|Bright Yellow Dark Gray cobaltbluewhite.png|Cobalt Blue White redwhite.png|Red White yelloworange.png|Yellow Orange darkredorange.png|Dark Red Orange Yellowblue.png|Yellow Blue Trivia *The "Unknown" Mask looks exactly like the mask of Tobi from Naruto Category:Masks Category:Content Category:PAYDAY 2